1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to dumbbell attachment, and more particularly to provide dumbbell attachment adaptable for bench and walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to weightlifting exercise equipment for use in connection with supporting dumbbells used in Weight training associated with physical fitness. Further, it is an adjustable dumbbell support assembly for conveniently and safely adjusting dumbbell supports to desired positions for use in exercising with dumbbells. More particularly, the Weight bench with dumbbell supports provides utility in connection with supporting both dumbbell and barbell style weights. Many individuals who train and exercise with weights prefer to use dumbbell style free weights because of the variety of unrestricted positioning during exercise permitting the use of free weights.
Dumbbells enable the utmost freedom of positioning, in that, when gripped by one hand, they can be moved in virtually any position attainable by the body of the user. Such freedom of movement provides the utmost capability for variety in exercises and enables users to precisely target and work desired muscle areas. The use of dumbbells are limited by the requirement that the user must start with the dumbbells either resting on the floor or on a dumbbell support device of the type generally known which do not provide a variety of resting positions. Depending on what exercise a user is performing, the size of the user, and the amount of weight he or she is using—the desired start and finish positions for the dumbbells could vary.
Typically, there is no desirable starting position in either situation, the dumbbell users have to forego certain exercises, use less weight than is desirable, perform less repetitions, or subject themselves to danger when working out. Lastly, modification of the support columns is not required, but rather is mounted upon the horizontally-disposed cross bar of the barbell.